Surfacing
by littleyeteager
Summary: 3 missing scenes from Beneath the Surface.


My first Stargate SG-1 fanfic. I know it isn't a particularly original idea, but I haven't written anything for nearly eight years – I needed to get some practice before launching into a full fic.

I watched _Beneath the Surface_ and couldn't help wondering why Jack and Sam seemed so uncomfortable at the end. So, my shippy mind came up with three missing scenes.

As always – I don't own any of this. If I did, I would live in a big house and ride a Harley.

**Surfacing**

"So…" Thera wanted him to say more, but the thought of it frightened her. Maybe if they could work out what their relationship had been, their memories would follow. Perhaps that was the key. But part of her didn't want to know.

"So… I'm just saying."

"Well then, I feel better." They both smiled a little, sitting in silence for a while and enjoying the relative quiet.

"So why don't I feel better?" Jonah shifted slightly and slipped his arm around Thera's shoulders.

"What?"

"Why don't _I_ feel better? I feel like there's something between us, but just knowing that isn't enough."

Thera sat up, pulling away from him a little, "I know," she said, "but there's something telling me that we can't let anything happen."

Jonah sighed, "I know what you mean. Why do I feel so guilty about touching you?"

"If we could just remember who we were. Damn it!" Thera slumped back down, turning her head into his chest. Jonah's breath caught, but he forced himself to ignore the urge to wrap his arms around her.

"Jonah?"

"Mmm?" He turned his head down to look at her and found his face was inches from hers. Hesitantly, Thera reached up and put her hand on the back of his head, stroking the skin at his hairline. Jonah pulled her closer and their lips met. It was a gentle, brief kiss, almost chaste, but Thera had the feeling of a barrier breaking down; of giving in. She watched Jonah's eyes open and trace down her face, coming to rest on her lips; his hand came up and stroked her cheek. He glanced up and their eyes met.

"God…" Jonah's voice broke as he pulled her close again, his lips parting. Thera responded, flicking her tongue into his mouth. The kiss deepened, Jonah's arm dropping to encircle her waist. He pulled her tight against him, feeling her body's heat through layers of clothing.

Lips and tongues still exploring, they slipped to the floor, limbs tangled. Jonah's mouth left Thera's; she let out a small moan of disappointment, then gasped as his lips found her throat.

Someone coughed quietly. They froze, Thera's eyes flying open and staring wildly at the ceiling, Jonah's lips still pressed to the skin at the base of her neck. She felt his breath on her cheek as they looked to see who was watching them. It was Carlin. He was standing at a corner, his eyes wide, his posture screaming uncertainty.

Jonah and Thera pushed away from each other, sitting up and straightening their clothes.

Carlin broke the awkward silence, "I won't tell anyone."

"Why d'you say that?" demanded Jonah, standing up. He offered a hand to Thera, but she ignored it and got to her feet, edging away from him.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling I shouldn't tell anyone."

"Great; more feelings," growled Jonah.

Thera stepped even further away from him, "I have to go and… I'm just… " She turned and almost ran out of their sight. Jonah glanced at Carlin, who shrugged apologetically. His mind racing, Jonah followed Thera.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He found her in a quiet corner, arms folded across her chest, her eyes focused on something far distant.

"Thera?"

She jerked her head towards him, her eyes slowly focusing on the present, "Sorry; I was just trying to remember." Jonah started towards her, but she moved away from him again, keeping her arms wrapped around herself, "Please don't."

"I thought that…"

"I know what you thought, Jonah, but I can't. Not when I don't know why you make me feel like this." Thera leaned against the wall, squeezing her eyes closed as if she could blank out the thoughts confusing her mind. Jonah moved to her quickly, stepping in front of her in a few long strides. She sensed him, opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Thera, there's something between us; every time I look at you, I know. Even if I don't remember." He was so close to her again, his lips inviting her.

"This is a mistake," she whispered.

Jonah gave her a lopsided smile, "Everyone's allowed to make a mistake."

Thera sighed and smiled at him; again there was a vague impression of letting go of something. Jonah took her face in his hands in an oddly familiar gesture, leaned his body against hers and once more captured her mouth with his. Thera's resolve melted; every fibre of her body was screaming that she wanted this man. She broke the kiss, looked up into brown eyes still hazy with the same desire she was feeling.

"Not here."

"Where?"

Thera took his hand and wordlessly led him to her bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Carter."

Sam turned quickly, slamming her locker. "Sir, what are you doing in here? I was just going to take a shower."

Jack made to reply, the corners of his mouth twitching into a grin.

"Colonel!"

"OK, OK. Not appropriate." He put his hands in his pockets and scuffed the floor sheepishly with his boot. "Can it wait? There's this _huge_ elephant in the room and you can't wait five minutes to have a shower?"

"Sir, we have a de-brief in less than two hours and I smell."

"Well, I didn't want to be the first one to say it, Major." Jack's eyes twinkled at her and Sam smiled despite herself. She sighed and sat on the bench. Jack settled next to her, making sure there was a safe distance between them.

"So," Jack cleared his throat. He glanced over at her, lost for words. He settled for clearing his throat again.

"So?" she replied.

"What d'you say we forget all about it?"

Sam nodded, but she seemed uncertain, "That was my initial reaction, sir; after all, we weren't ourselves." She stood up, her arms folded protectively across her chest. She couldn't stay still, so she started pacing.

"But we were."

"What?" Once again, Sam spun around to face Jack.

"We _were_ ourselves," Jack's voice was low and confidential; he stood and moved over to her, checking there was no-one listening outside the door. "That's the problem, isn't it? We were _us_, but without the regs." He stood in front of Sam, taking hold of her shoulders to stop her restless movement. "_That's_ what I can't get out of my head."

"Sir, what you're saying could end both our careers." Sam looked up into his eyes.

Jack sighed, "I know, but we've said it before and we're still here."

Sam moved a little closer so that she could lower her voice, "This is more than just admitting to how we feel. We crossed the line; we broke the regs."

"Yeah, and now I know what I can't have," moving even closer to her, he dropped his head down so that he could whisper in her ear; "I can still taste you, Sam."

His breath on her neck made her shiver; it took every ounce of her self-control to pull back from him. She met his eyes, "We can't."

"I know."

As Sam watched him, she could see the barriers coming down behind his eyes. The hands that had been holding her arms so tightly lessened their grip and dropped to his sides. Jack straightened up and stepped away from her.

"So we just forget this ever happened, Major."

"Yes, sir."

"We're OK with that?" Jack asked her, echoing another conversation that neither of them could ever forget.

"Yes, sir," but this time, Sam's voice wasn't steady and she couldn't meet his eyes.

Jack paused at the door for a moment, watching her. Sam dragged in a deep breath, straightened her shoulders and opened her locker. Jack turned and left the room.


End file.
